marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk/Wolverine: Six Hours Vol 1 2
| StoryTitle1 = 6 Hours Part 2 | Writer1_1 = Bruce Jones | Penciler1_1 = Scott Kolins | Inker1_1 = Scott Kolins | Colourist1_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = John Miesegaes | Synopsis1 = Mobster Harry Gavino is trying to play golf with his friends when he receives a phone call about how Whitie and Sid stiffed him on a drug deal, killing the buy and taking the drugs and the money. However, the buyer managed to write the name of their destination in his own blood before dying. Learning that they are heading to Mistassini in Canada, Gavino has his men hire a local mercenary known as the Shredder to deal with them. At that moment in the middle of the Canadian wilderness, Bruce Banner wakes up to find the plane that he was flying to Mistassini had crashed thanks to a transformation into the Hulk during a confrontation with Whitie and Sid over diverting their flight because another passenger, young Kyle Hatcher, had been bitten by one of his pet coral snakes and needs immediate medical attention. He searches the wreckage and finds nobody around, dead or alive. Gathering his broken watch and his duffle bag, he narrowly manages to get clear of the wreckage before the fuel ignites. No far away, the two drug dealers, pilot Margie White, and Kyle have survived the crash. The two men are debating about killing the pilot and the boy, but have no idea where they are or how to get to Mistassini. Sid calls the man they intend to sell their drugs, and even he can't figure out where they are. Since Margie knows how to tell directions and is their best chance to get out of the wilderness alive, she refuses to help unless they take Kyle with them. However, instead of going to Mistassini, Sid asks her to direct them to a place called Lake Vague. Meanwhile, at a church somewhere in Canada, the Shredder is busy torturing his latest victim. This is interrupted by a phone call, it's Gavino's men hiring him to track down Whitie and Sid. Shredder accepts the job and then finishes his current victim quickly. Back in the wilderness, Banner is getting dressed when suddenly a cougar happens upon him. The big cat lunges at him, but before Banner can turn into the Hulk, Wolverine speeds in on his motorcycle, hitting the cougar. The feline recovers, but when Wolverine shows off his claws, the cat flees off into the forest. Logan explains that he was tracking the plane crash and asks Banner what he is doing there. Surprisingly, Banner is able to hit Logan with enough force to send him sprawling. Bruce manages to gain control of the Hulk and prevent his transformation and explains Kyle Hatcher's situation to the dumbfounded mutant. At that moment, Sid, Whitie, Margie, and Kyle continue their trek. Getting the boy stabilized with some medicine, she insists that they need to get to Mistassini, as it has a larger hospital. However, the crooks insist that they go on to Lake Vague. Back in the United States, the Hatcher family waits for word about their son. His mother, Christine, blames herself for what happened and is consoled by her husband Brad. Back in Canada, Wolverine and Banner have returned to Logan's cabin so he can repair his motorcycle, which was damaged when rammed into the cougar. While Logan is working on it, Banner has been working on converting a viper antivenom into something that might combat the coral snake toxin running through Kyle's system. Logan picked up their scent from the cocaine they are carrying and correctly deduces that they would be heading to Lake Vague because there are fewer police in that area. While at Lake Vague, the man who is buying the drugs off Whitie and Sid is confronted by the Shredder. When the masked man learns the general location of his targets, he uses his massive misshapen hand to claw the man to death. At that moment, at a nearby lake, an elderly couple are robbed of their RV by the two crooks in question. They then load Kyle in the back and order Margie to drive them the rest of the way. Meanwhile, the Shredder begins tracking his quarry, and when he spots Logan and Banner heading their way, he called Harry Gavino and tells him that his price has just increased. In the RV, Whitie has taken over driving so that Marige can administer another shot to Kyle. When she appeals to them to drop her and Kyle off at a closer hospital, the two drug pusher still refuse. Filling a syringe with a sedative, Margie then manages to inject Whitie with it. Unaware of what happened, the drug dealer thinks he was bitten by a mosquito. At that moment, the Shredder encounters the elderly couple and after learning what they know, kills them as well. It's then that the sedative kicks in and Whitie ends up driving their RV off the road. Back at the lake, Logan and Banner comes across the bodies of the elderly couple. Logan recognizes the work as he's seen it once before and that they need to keep moving. The time is 4:36, and young Kyle has less than an hour and a half to live. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Warren * Hatcher's maid * Old couple ** Ned Locations: * ** *** Mammoth Mountain *** Mistassini *** Lake Vague * Church Items: * Pistols Vehicles: * Crashed airplane * Logan's motor * Station wagon * Shredder's motor | Solicit = | Notes = Continuity Notes * Banner exhibits great strength in his human form and a surprising amount of control over his transformation into the Hulk. This is a lingering side effect of a blood transfusion that Banner obtained from Sandra Verdugo, whose blood had restorative abilities. Banner received this blood transfusion during the events of (as revealed in ). The effects of this transfusion eventually wear off by . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}